Envenenada
by John R. Branwen
Summary: No podía sino mirarla con odio, con furia, con rabia, con coraje… ella era una de los culpables de mi miseria, de mi oscuridad, de que mi alma fuera poco a poco… envenenada.


**Envenenada**

* * *

**Summary:** No podía sino mirarla con odio, con furia, con rabia, con coraje… ella era una de los culpables de mi miseria, de mi oscuridad, de que mi alma fuera poco a poco… envenenada.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KOF, Art of Fighting y demás franquicias relacionadas son de SNK.

**Nota:** Contenido bastante dark y mucho OoC, si eres un purista de segunda que se va a quejar de que así no es en el canon, mejor llegale. Por algo esto es Fanfiction, para poner diferentes versiones de personajes.

Ahora si, adelante.

* * *

Ha pasado el tiempo… ya no soy la joven inocente despechada sin padre que era antes. Y si se lo preguntan: no, no vengo a reclamar lo que antes decía que era mio. Al contrario, ahora vengo a destruirlo todo.

Me he informado de los detalles para lo que tengo planeado hacer en el bajo mundo, y esto ha tomado entrenamiento extra, tiempo, dinero, y encontrar al cómplice ideal para el objetivo común, pero ya todo esta listo.

Primer destino… cierta taberna de segunda, lugar ideal para terminar de una vez por todas con la mujer que significo mi caída al precipicio de la oscuridad.

Vestida de suéter color gris con capucha y jeans negros procedo a entrar a ese lugar, eliminando a cada sujeto que me encuentre a mi paso, sin importarme ni un poco si les rompo los huesos, hemorragias internas o directamente les rompo los órganos vitales por dentro. Uno a uno los voy eliminando, hasta encontrarme con "esa mujer", si es que acaso se le puede decir a alguien que luce mas como una tomboy que otra cosa.

La batalla es dura… se de sus conocimientos en Muay Thai, así como ella conoce las habilidades que yo tenia antes de desaparecer por una cantidad considerable de tiempo… y pensar que a esta arpía alguna vez la llame "amiga".

Aprovecho una distracción en uno de sus giros para estrellarle una botella de licor en la cabeza y hacer que sangre de su nuca. La tomo directamente de la camisa para que vea mi ira destilada en los ojos.

-Ka… Ka… Kasumi… ¿por que?

¿Por que? En serio, todavía esta puta de taberna exige explicaciones.

-Porque… tu sabes la respuesta… King. Lo que quería, en lo que también te fijaste… en lo que me quitaste, zorra de segunda.

King, aun entre el dolor y el desangrado, me mira con autentica rabia… seguro que se siente traicionada. Pues bien, ya sabes como me sentí antes.

-El es… es...cogió. No es... mi culpa.., y lo sabes…

-Tenia que escogerme a mi… ¿Que tienes tu que yo no tenga, aparte de bebidas gratis?

-Amor... de verdad. No por… obsesión.

-¡CALLATE!

Y procedí a abofetearla directamente en el rostro, haciendo que vuelva a caer al piso.

No podía sino mirarla con odio, con furia, con rabia, con coraje… ella era una de los culpables de mi miseria, de mi oscuridad, de que mi alma fuera poco a poco… envenenada.

Y tenia que acabar todo de una vez.

Tomo uno de los pedazos grandes de vidrio que quedaron de la botella rota la vuelvo a levantar, y sin siquiera darle a entender su destino final, le paso el pedazo de vidrio directamente por el cuello, haciendo que se desangre rápidamente.

Trata de poner sus manos en el cuello para evitar la hemorragia, pero después de la paliza que le di y de que ya había perdido bastante sangre por el botellazo en la cabeza, no tardo mucho en morir, no sin antes suplicar por su hermano, y por el otro infeliz que arruino mi vida.

Zorra patética.

Dejo allí el cuerpo muerto de esa rubia para salir de la taberna, aun manchada con sangre en mi ropa, tomo mi celular para efectuar una llamada. No recibo respuesta hasta la tercera vez que lo intento:

_-¿Hola?_

-¿Kisaragi?

_-¿Ahora que quieres?_

Detesto cuando utiliza ese tono de voz. La verdad en veces no entiendo por que lo acepte como mi amante.

-Solo quería saber si ya esta listo el asunto.

-_Si, ya lo tengo cubierto… aunque no me agrada que sea de esa manera._

-¿Y acaso importa? Si lo que mas quieres es deshacerte de ellos.

_-Pero no así._

-¿Por que? ¿Por tu estúpido honor?

Espere una respuesta que nunca llego.

-¿Desde cuando un ninja tiene honor? Si históricamente los ninjas son mas como bandoleros de caminos que como samuráis.

_-Ten cuidado con lo que hablas, Todoh._

-Ademas, nunca hay honor en matar. Hay furia, venganza, sangre, pero nunca honor. Asi que no importa el como terminen ellos sus patéticas vidas, con que perezcan basta. Y mas vale tener todo listo para el amanecer.

Sin darle siquiera oportunidad a una replica, cuelgo el celular y lo apago para que no siga molestándome. Entre menos estorbos haya en la noche, mejor.

* * *

-¡TODOH KASUMI! ¡QUE HAS HECHO!

Con un demonio, lo que me faltaba.

Me volteo a ver, aun con la ropa ensangrentada para mirar a mis padres, quienes me miran horrorizados como si siempre hubiera sido una criminal.

-Sabia que un tipo como Kisaragi te iba a conducir por el mal camino, ¡solo mirate!

Ryuhaku, tu eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre unidad de familia y buen camino:

-Lo dice el padre ausente, que irónico. Como querías que supiera algo sobre un buen camino cuando ni siquiera te parabas en casa para decir cual era.

-Para eso estuve yo.

No puedo evitar reír ante la frase de madre:

-Como si alguna vez yo hubiera hecho caso a las estúpidas lecciones de como ser una señorita decente…

-¡No hables así de las tradiciones de tus antepasados!

Tradiciones, costumbre, perpetuar lo de antes… por intentar hacer precisamente eso es que fui cayendo hasta donde estoy ahora, sin que nadie me tienda la mano en ayuda, ni tampoco que yo misma me pudiera ayudar. Pero no mas:

-Madre… si es que aun te puedo llamar así, las tradiciones han sido mi cadena, mi obstáculo, mi freno, mi caída libre… ya no. Ahora es tiempo de que la verdadera Kasumi haga lo que ella quiera. Y es mas, si decidí aprender tus técnicas Ryuhaku, es para finalmente que llegara este día.

-¡NO SI YO TE DETENGO!

Intuí que se iba a lanzar directo sobre mi, por lo que prepare mi mano escondida en el suéter para concentrar mi energía y al momento de tenerlo suficientemente cerca, sacarla y descargar el poder directamente en su torso, haciendo que se doblara lentamente en el acto, ante la mirada espantada de madre por lo que había hecho.

-Te has vuelo predecible, padre ausente.

-¡KASUMI! ¡REALMENTE NO VES LO QUE HAS HECHO!

Claro que si: le dañe tal vez unos dos o tres órganos internos -no va a morir, pero si aseguro que ya no quedara como antes- y lo frene lo suficiente para que no se interpongan en mi camino.

-Si, lo se. Aun así, no soy de las personas que quieren ver a sus padres muertos, aunque eso si: no se metan en mis asuntos.

Con eso, procedí a caminar lentamente ante el amparo de la noche, con el dolor físico y emocional de los viejos.

-Y una cosa mas- les dije volviendo la mirada: -olvídense de que tienen una hija.

Seguí de nuevo mi camino, sin importarme nada ni nadie.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en South Town. Me dirijo directo a un departamento. Abro la puerta sin miramientos, donde se encuentra mirando hacia la ventana polarizada un hombre castaño de cabellera larga con su fiera mirada puesta fijamente en el edificio de enfrente, en uno de cuyos pisos se encuentra el lugar donde se concentran las personas que han sido responsables de las mayores miserias de nuestras vidas.

Tanto la de el como la mía.

-¿Ya están las bombas listas, Kisaragi?

El aludido voltea a mirarme con hastío:

-Solo a la espera de la detonación, Todoh. Junto a cámara y bocina.

-Al menos de algo sirvieron tus jutsus o como se llamen.

-No decías eso hace tres noches-, dijo el muy desgraciado mirando hacia la cama donde teníamos nuestro sexo de odio.

-¿Y de que servia? Si ninguno de los clones era real, no se puede pedir un orgasmo mas forzado.

-Maldita perra.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que nos interesa es ver si llegaron.

-Aun no-, responde Eiji señalando la laptop, donde se veía la imagen en vivo del dojo.

Ambos esperaron unos 20 minutos, hasta que por fin aparecieron los integrantes principales del dojo Kyokugen, y Robert, que se encontraba de visita en esos días, consternados ante la noticia de la muerte de King. El mas afectado era Ryo, por obvias razones, quien no quería que le tocaran el tema del funeral de King.

Al escuchar el como se expresaban de la rubia de una forma de la que nunca se expresaron de ella, Kasumi sintió como se acumulaba mas y mas ira en su ser, hasta que ya harta de tanta habladuría, toma el micrófono y decide hablar:

-¡BASTA!

En ese instante todos los integrantes presentes guardan silencio y se ponen en pose de pelea ante la frase dicha en japones -no iba a intentar hablar ingles ahora, ya le basto y sobro con lo de anoche con la zorra rubia muerta-.

-¿Quien eres?-, exige saber Ryo.

Una risa sarcástica es lo que recibe como respuesta:

_-Ryo, Ryo, Ryo, tu mejor que nadie debes saber quien soy yo. La rechazada, la ignorada, la menospreciada, aquella que alejaste para tener a tu lado a la primera rubia bartender que te encontraste en el camino, que por cierto… __yo __me encargue de ella._

-¡¿Kasumi?!-, respondió helado al enterarse de que ella mato a la mujer que tanto amaba.

_-Adivinaste. Yo era quien debía estar contigo, no ella. Pero eso ya no me interesa._

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

_-Solo una cosa… tu cuerpo, y el de los demás, ardiendo hasta quedar en cenizas. ¡KISARAGI, AHORA!_

Y sin dar tiempo a nada mas, Eiji presiono el botón que accionaba las bombas, haciendo explotar el dojo y haciendo que en el acto, todos los integrantes murieran.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos, donde Kasumi y Eiji se quedaron mirando como se quemaba no solo el dojo, sino todo el edificio. Detalles mas, detalles menos, eso no le importaba en los mas mínimo a Todoh.

-No puedo creer que haya colaborado para esto.

-No te quejes: querías venganza y allí la tienes, Eiji. Por cierto, hora de largarnos-, responde mientras empaqueta la laptop y otras pocas cosas que tiene.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Por mas que me guste ver el dojo arder, tenemos que largarnos de este país de mierda antes de que Ryuhaku nos delate.

Y, tomando su mochila, procedió a seguirla en lo que salían de ese cuarto para partir de allí y no volver jamas.

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-A cualquier lugar de Japón que sirva para ocultarnos… tu como ninja debes saber de ocultarse mejor que nadie…

* * *

**Unos dias despues**

Ya era la noche, y en una cabaña en las montañas de Japón, bastante alejada de la civilización por cierto, se encontraban dentro de ella dos personas tendidas sobre una cama, ella de cabello azul y el, castaño, ambos con mas que evidentes huellas de sexo salvaje en toda su piel, incluso con algunas partes de la anatomía de ambos con rastros de sangre, ya sea de mordidas en el cuerpo de Eiji o de cortes de daga en el de Kasumi, dando fe de que eran dos personas intensas y completamente sumergidas en la maldad.

-¿Kasumi?

-Si, ¿que quieres?

-Si pudieras haber eliminado a la escoria de los Kyokugen de la forma como termino pasando, pero tiempo antes, ¿lo habrías hecho?

La mirada de la peliazul se afilo, dejando ver su verdadero ser, antes de darle la respuesta a su amante ninja:

-Sin dudarlo lo hubiera hecho… no me arrepiento de nada.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Lo se, lo se… se que esto esta muy grueso y bastante OoC para ser Kasumi. Pero yo realmente le veo un potencial de chica mala, de villana. Y aprovechando tanto su difícil crecimiento por lo de su padre ausente, como lo del despecho de Ryo, hice que explotara la bomba… literalmente.**

**Ademas, quería poner un estira y afloja entre una Kasumi villana y Eiji… Me agrada como quedo.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
